


Crimson Skies

by Bleuchat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Triangles, Magic, Multi, Paranormal, Physics, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Angst, Teen Fiction, Teen Romance, everyone dies, gxb - Freeform, gxg, longish, oringinal, oringinalstories, shortish, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleuchat/pseuds/Bleuchat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A fey born with light powers is said to have a form of telekinesis that controls everything alive. From entire planets to the mitochondria of a cell." Sarah said calmly. "They could control animals, the weather, the plants, people, even.. even the glaze."<br/>"Their basically gods."<br/>"And Feys born with dark power?" I asked, but part of me already new the answer.<br/>"Everything that's dead," Sarah murmured. "They could control armies of the undead, suck the life out of anything and everything. They can make people like them, change their chi into dark power. They could live forever with the energy they steal. "<br/>"How often does something like this happen?"<br/>"It used to be a lot more common. We referred to them as chi suckers, or energy stealers."<br/>"Vampires." I said. "That's where mundanes got the idea of vampires isn't it? The Fey with dark powers, they're like psychic vampires." James nodded. I processed this information slowly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kate

I fluttered my eyes to look at the colorless ceiling in my bedroom. My stomach reacted defensively and took a topsy- turvy lurch.

Time to face my undesirable day filled with so-called death wishes and uncontrollable aspirations for the typically unwanted. Ha ha. Just kidding...

I wanted to shove my face into my pillow and cry for the day to go well.

"Today will be absolutely the best, most exciting fun day of my life..." I mumbled to myself sarcastically. It was going to be a long day... why not make it harder?

I woke from my sleepy trance and felt the bed around me. The blankets were warm and silky, making me wish that I could stay there forever. I heard my father's feet shuffling around down stairs.

The tall, dark haired man down stairs is my father, my legal guardian. But that man is not my dad. I carry a portion of his genetic makeup, yes. But he is NOT my dad. Not after what he did...

I sighed and threw my gray cashmere sweater over my head and pulled on my jeans and boots. I barely ever bothered with my hair, but I brushed it and flung it over my shoulder. I reminded myself that my looks are decent thanks to my mom's award winning features. Only some of which I had inherited. Her high cheek bones, and symmetrical face. Her thin long nose, and chocolate hair. I unfortunately had my father's long legs, and smooth skin. Which of course most would be thankful for, but I was not. I wanted nothing from that man. My eye's are completely my own though. Fierce blue with one dark gray rim around the outside, and two dark rings by the pupil. My witch eyes.

One glance at the mirror, then I made my way downstairs. I dropped a pop tart in the toaster, and swiped an apple from the fruit basket.

"Did you sleep well?" My father asked from his chair. I didn't respond. "Kate?" I pushed every thought, every memory about him, from my head and pretended not to hear him. "Kathrine you can't keep this up forever. You're going to have to forgive me eventually." I turned around and shoot one of my best glares at him. My strange eye's make him uncomfortable, and it was written all over his face.

"Kate it was almost eight years ago." He stood up. "Kathrine, please." I glared harder. His anger and fear were like an open book. I glowered straight into his eyes.

"Leave me alone." I hissed. My father sat back down. The anger was gone, and only his fear was left. I got the same look from everyone. 'Practically glowing, like a fierce bite of cold piercing you.' So I've overheard by, of course, the annoying, gossiping population of girls at my school. Who don't even bother to whisper when I'm nearby.

I grabbed my pop tart and headed out the door. Snowflakes fell softly from the gray skies as I made my way around the block. I sulked off towards the land of lip-gloss wearing devil-spawn... Kenzington High. I avoided the judging looks and murmured insults of the students. One by one I sat through boring classes. Trying to ignore the harsh comments that were shot at me. Finally, I got to the art building, my safe haven. I could express myself there, and hid from everything out there. I only had one friend in this class, or any class for that matter, a sweet, quiet boy named Truman. I smiled softly at him when I sat down. My seat was directly behind his.

"How was your weekend?"

"Fine."

"That's good..." Truman replied, pushing back his fluffy brown hair. I looked up at my friend and smiled, taking in his brown skin and dorky glasses. I suppose he was attractive, in a kind of nerdy way. I had known Truman for years, I understood that girls have a habit of trying to catch his attention. Truman turned away slowly. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation on my shoulder.

Someone's staring.

I waited, unmoving, for them to turn away. To lose interest. I glanced to the left where a girl, Kielly, I think was her name , was moving her eyes from me to whoever was sitting behind me. She had an expression on her face that was almost... jealous.

"Mr. Peterson," Our teacher, Mr. Russert, barked, "If you have got something to say to Ms. Robbers, please do so, that we may get along with our class?" I heard a small mutter from whoever was sitting behind me. Mr. Russert nodded.

"Ok class," He began. "I believe we have a new student today. Mr. James Peterson." Mr. Russert motioned to the boy behind me once again. "Make sure to say 'hello' sometime after class." Mr. Russert sat back into his tattered desk chair. He never gave us instruction on what we had to do, and how we were to do it. That's why I love him. On the board a single word was printed: COLOR.

I reached into my bag, pulled out a set of fluorescent pastels, and began to sketch. After a few minutes I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I didn't respond he continued to poke me.

"What?" I hissed, whipping around. 'Mr. James Peterson' had this stupid grin plastered on his cream-colored face. "What?" I repeated.

"Hi."

I sighed and turned back around to my drawing and picked up a blue pastel.

"I'm James." He whispered.

"I know." My hand began to feel clammy and stiff. I feel his hand shoot up into the air.

"What is it Mr. Peterson?"

"I don't like where I sit." James responded. I watched as the blonde he was sitting next to whimpered. "May I change seats please?" Before Mr. Russert could even respond, James was out of his chair and walking towards me. I felt my dread build up inside, as he plopped down in the seat beside me. Jealous looks were thrown from all angles of the room.

"Please leave" I whispered. I let my brown curls fall into my face. James smiled down on me but doesn't respond. I continued to sketch and glanced over at him. Why is he here? What does he want?

Please just leave me alone. My thoughts desperately plea. "Send him away!" they screamed. But I can't. James's hand moved over my pastel box.

"Mind if we share?" He asked. James's accent was thick and foreign.

"What do you want?" I spat. I caught his eyes and he seemed a bit taken aback. James began to speak but was cut off by the dismissal bell. I gathered my things and stormed out the door. It wasn't even Tuesday and the one place where I felt at home was stolen from me. Taken away by... by-

"Mr. James Peterson?" The overhead speaker crackled. "Mr. James Peterson please report to the principal's office." I walked down the center of the hall, and everyone moved out of my way. When I reached my locker I pretended not to notice the big, red letters painted on it or the snickering jocks standing by, watching. Throwing my books in, I slammed my locker and took a second to read the words.

BURN THE WITCH

Rolling my eyes, I turned to continue back down the hall, spotting Truman by the doors.

"That's rather rude, isn't it?" a voice said to my back. "Do you really just let them treat you like this?" I wanted to scream, but I bit my tongue. Slowly, I turned to face James. He held a wet paper towel and continued to scrub viciously on my locker, his black curls bouncing around like little snakes.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. The red didn't come off. Instead it smeared all over the lockers surrounding it. "What are you doing?" I repeated with more force. James stopped scrubbing to look at me. I shot my hardest glare, and he shot his in return. Somehow his seemed menacing and joking at the same time.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves." James scoffed.

"Then leave me alone!" I yelled, throwing up my arms in defeat. My books and bag went crashing onto the ground, and everyone in the hallway turned toward us. I felt my face grow red as Truman chuckled from down the corridor. Cursing under my breath, I bent over to grab them.

"Way to make a scene, Kate." James muttered and kneeled down to help me. I froze. Slowly lifting my head, I look straight into his eyes. I hadn't notice how exquisite they were. Dark, dark green with golden tentacle like shapes spiraling from the pupil. And two dark circles. One around the center. One around the rims. Witch eyes, I thought.

*Chapter 1; Part 2, JAMES*

Katherine was staring straight into my eyes. Half of me wanted her to make the connection herself, the other half wanted so badly to just tell her..

"How do you know my name?" Kate breathed.

"You told me... in art class." I tried to grin with complete confidence. Her face was blank with confusion as I lifted her to her feet.

"No i-" Kate was cut of by the loud sound of the bell. The noise seemed to break her from her confused trance. I lifted my hand and brushed a wild brown curl off of her face.

"Well, it seems we have dismissed." I smiled again. "And by the way..." my voice dropped to a whisper, "you have beautiful eyes as well." With a wink i started down the hallway. I heard her mutter something to my back, but i ignored it and continued sauntering down the hall. I pushed through the school's glass doors and stepped into the courtyard. All eyes turn to me as i straighten my buttoned up flannel.

'Good evening my peers." I said with a bow. The blonde from art walks slowly up to me.

"Good evening Mr. James Peterson." She said coolly, draping her arms around my shoulders. "My name is Alison." She continued with a small smile. I studied her eyes, realizing she's no more than a mundane.

"Nice to meet you Alison." I replied, nimbly taking her arms off me. A pleasing feel hits me when i realize that this is the second time i have rejected this girl today. Her smile began to slip.

"Are you free tonight?" Alison tried again.

"Actually, i'm afraid i'm quite expensive most Monday nights..." I chuckled. Alison's eyes darkened. She was cute, i'll admit. High cheekbones, smooth straight hair, tan skin, bundled up in most likely designer winter wear. And here she was, hitting on the strange, foreign, stunningly handsome might I add, new boy.

"Not interested in pretty girls, huh?"

"I think I'll answer that when I see one." I fired back. Alison scoffed, hands on her hips. As she begins to speak I notice Kate walking across the courtyard, he brown haired friend trailing after her. "Look i'm sure whatever you have to say is incredibly interesting and all, but there's something I must attend to, so" i smiled sweetly, "Chiao!" Pushing her aside, I took off after Kate.


	2. KATE

I mutter a hoarse goodbye to truman as I swung the door open, throwing my bag onto the ground. Mumbling under my breathe as i stormed into the kitchen, because I. Need. Orange. Juice.

Right. Now.

I've already almost drunk the entire carton. I really can't explain how comforting the thick, sweet liquid is to me. But i can say that whenever i'm upset, it really helps.

I put the carton back into the fridge and take my glass to the table. For a few precious minutes i sat and sip my juice, lost in my own mind.

Ding, dong.

I got up to answer the door, leaving my glass on the table. I opened the door, and wanted to scream.

"Hello Katherine." James smiled sweetly, pushing past me to get inside. Closing the door behind him, I watch as he walked down the hall admiring everything from the flower vase, the pictures, to the paint on the walls. "Nice home you've got here."

"Did you follow me?"

"Of course not. I just walked home." He walked into the kitchen with me chasing after him.

"Then why are in mine?" I asked, hands on hips.

"You're what?"

"My HOME." I wanted to scream, but i didn't. Instead i had muttered it.

"Well I thought I would get acquainted with my neighbors, and you seem to be the only one my age. " James motioned to the window above the sink. Looking out, I saw three moving trucks, and men loading boxes into the house across the street.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Wouldn't be a very funny joke if I was." James chuckled. I shot him a glare, and his bright eyes just sparkled with amusement. James moved past me and over to the table. "Orange juice." He studied the contents in my glass. He made his way to the fridge, and he took out the carton. "You don't mind, do you?" He asked before emptying the rest into his mouth.

"why are you here?" I asked.

"To become acqu-"

"No. Why are you here? In kenzington?" I said.

"Oh.." James smiled, "Well. my family never likes to stay in one place too long. It's not good for the soul." He says simply, as if I should have already know that.

"I lived in one place my whole life." I scoff. "And i believe my soul is just fine." James chuckled.

"That's extremely ironic." He laughed.

"Why?"

"Well because-" I hear a rustle in the other room. My father's home. James stops talking and look at me sternly. "Because it is." He says softly. I noticed a ring on his finger. It was silver with a small red gemstone in the center. Etched along the sides of the ring were black symbols.

"What's this?" I asked, reaching for his hand. I brought it closer to my face. The Symbols look like words scribbled in a foreign language. James leaned in close.

"We're holding hands" He whispers. I looked up and realized his lips are inches from mine. I leaned away just as he began to lean in.

"Are you trying to kiss me?" i asked softly. James froze. He cupped the back of my head in his hand and dragged me forward. But he doesn't kiss me. Instead, James put his cheek against mine.

"Do you want me to?" He whispers softly in my ear.

"No..." I whisper back. James pulls away and smiles. He held my hand gently, like how you hold a child's, and took the ponytail from my wrist. He put my hair up then stepped back.

"No.." He began, "I like it down more." In one motion he takes out the ponytail and my curls tumbled back down.

"Thank you," I mutter. "For not kissing me. Especially when i told you not to." I crossed my arms, but not defensively. More out of embarrassment,

"Why would I ever make an advance on a girl who asked me not to?" James grinned. I shrugged and tied my sweater around my waist. "Well I suppose i should be leaving now." he said, "wouldn't want to overstay my welcome." James walked out for the room and i heard the front door open then shut.

"Bye.." I whispered into the empty room. I slowly sat back down at the table and sipped my juice. The house was quiet for a while, besides the occasion shuffle from the other room. I heard a cork pop, and a glass clink. Glancing up from my cup, I saw four empty whiskey bottles on the counter.

"Kitty Kat?" My father slowly walked towards me. I hate when he uses the nickname my mom gave me. "Kate?" I continue to ignore him as usual. I watch from the corner of my eye as he walks towards me, wobbling slightly, and a slow realisation hits me..

"Katherine Robbers," He slurred, "you'd better talk to me right now!" My father's voice began to raise. His hair was ruffled, and his shirt crooked. "Come..... Come here!" His hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder. I shoved him off, knocking over my juice.

"You're drunk!"

"I'm NOT!" He protested yelling. His grabbed my arms, dragging me closer, holding on tight enough to leave bruises. I could smell the alcohol on his breathe. As I struggled against his grip, my sweater slipped of. I broke free and threw the jacket at his face. "STOP THAT!" He ripped the sweater of his head and threw it on the ground.

"Dad, please..." I moved around a chair. putting it in between us. "You're drunk." My eyes burned with tears. My father kicked the chair away and lifted a finger.

"I don't like that shirt." He whispered, pointing at me. He moved closer. "STOP IT!" He screamed grabbing the hem of my t-shirt, and my throat. He slowly began to squeeze.

"I'll change it!" I gasped. "I change my shirt!"

"I don't like that shirt." He repeated. I struggled to pry his hands of my neck, kicking and trying to scream. I managed to knee him in the groin and shove him to the ground. I ran from the kitchen, and up the stairs. Throwing my bedroom door shut, i grabbed my desk chair to prop under it, listening to my father's heavy steps come up the stairs. I curled up on my bed, squeezing my eyes shut. It was just like the night she had died, all over again.

"COME OUT!" My father yelled, pounding on my door. I opened my eyes, watching the door hand jingle back and forth violently. "I swear kate, I'm not drunk. Don't be scared." He slurred.

Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you...

I gingerly touched the fresh bruise on my neck.

I'm not going to hurt you....

I made my way to window, reminding myself not to look down. "Kathrine, come out of your room." He whispered. Slowly, I slid my window open. "Kathrine come out!" My father pounded on the door again. One foot after the other, I climbed over the window sill, balancing on the pipe below it. "KATHRINE!" He yelled breaking the door open, the chair flying to the side. He paused for a moment when he saw me, then roared.

Don't be scared kitty kate...

My hands let go of the window as i slithered down the pipe. My father leaned out the window and grabbed a chunk of my hair.

"LET GO!" I screamed in pain. I began to scratch at his hands, all while trying to balance on the system of pipes. Blood began to drip from the cuts on his hands and onto my face. He yelped grabbing his hand back. I looked back up, only to catch a bloody fist in my cheek. The punch was hard and had shoved me off the pipes. I began to plummet to the ground, already losing consciousness. One second i was looking down at the snowy ground, watching the patches of green grass clash colors with the whitish-gray ice below me. The next second I was staring up into the gray skies, watching snowflakes drift calmly from the clouds up above. The cold wind whipped my hair out of and into my face, and i could feel the chills down to my bones. After a few moments of alternating focus on the sky and ground, I saw a flash of bright white, and felt a moment of searing heat. then... i saw nothing.

*Chapter 2; Part 2, JAMES*

"KATHRINE!" I screamed as I sprinted towards kate while she plummeted towards the ground. I flew threw the patch of trees planted in front of my house, across the street and over the bushes that lined her yard. Kate slammed into the ground moments before i reached her.

"No no no no no no no..." I whisper desperately as i fall to my knees beside her limp body. "Come on kate! You have to wake up!" I shook her, but got no response. I cursed under my breathe and ripped off my flannel. I wrapped the jacket around her shoulders and lifted her off the ground. "Damn it kate..." I muttered as I took off back towards my house, kate lying limply in my arms. I made my way back as quickly as I could without dropping her.

"James!" Sarah cried when I burst through the front door. Her straight red hair was pulled out of her tan face in a long ponytail. Sarah froze when she saw kate. "Is that her?" she whispered.

"Yes but she's hurt." I said quickly, "Get Reid." Sarah stood dumbfounded for a moment then moved closer.

"What color are her eyes?"

"GO GET REID!" I yelled, moving away from her. Sarah snapped out of her trance and ran up the stair, yelling for her brother.

I moved over into the common room and set kathrine down onto the table that stood in the center of the room. I pinched a piece of her wild brown curls softly between the pads of my fingers. If only I had told her to come with me...

"What happened?" Reid swung open the door. He looked quite different than his sister. Sarah had tan skin paired with long straight fiery red hair, and turquoise eyes. Where her brother had dark red waves and fair skin, all of which clashed with his dark pink eyes. We don't let him go out around mundane much.

"She fell from a two-story building onto ice."

Reid and Sarah flashed me an odd look. I ignored it and continued, "She broke her arm and bruised the entire right side of her body. She also cracked her head." Reid nodded and studied kate's body closely. Blood was flowing from her temples. "Can you do anything?"

"Yes but..." Reid looked straight into my eyes. His hands began to pulse with a soft white light. I left room just as the screams started.


End file.
